Welding operations are required in a variety of manufacturing applications, e.g., while fabricating components of a mechanical structure or while joining existing components. The welding operations, however, cause various undesirable side effects on the welded components. For example, distortions may build up from the intense heat being involved in the welding operations. Therefore, the resultant component may not maintain the desired shape when welding is completed. Although distortion of components can be sometimes resolved by operations, such as straightening operations and top level machining, these operations are limited to resolve simple distortions like flatness. But for large complex components, the restoration of deformed size to original size and specification may become difficult. Further, the distortion of components may also have a negative effect on the performance or functioning of the component.